


Harry Potter Drabbles

by soberloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, every chapter is a different story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberloki/pseuds/soberloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All drabbles, all the time! Mostly slash pairings, some AU, some dark. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twice Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape makes poor choices.

He watches you, and it makes your shoulders itch while you write on the slate.

He's staring when you turn around. Granger, the annoying little swot, studies him and frowns in your direction. She knows something's different, but can't guess what. If you have anything to say about it, she'll _never_ know.

 _It was a suicidal impulse_ , you think, and _They’ll kill me…_ The others see your curled lip as a precursor to some especially nasty classwork. They duck your hot black gaze. He doesn’t. He wants you to see him.

"Mister Weasley. Detention. Tonight."

He smiles. "All right, Professor."


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humor, established relationship Snarry.

It was Harry's fault they were at Hogwarts that summer. They could've been in Spain like civilised Wizards, or touring America, or _anywhere else_.

_It'll be nice, Severus. We'll have the place to ourselves, Severus_ , Snape recalled, annoyed, and glared at his husband.

Harry snickered. "It isn't the end of the world."

Snape refused to respond. Lake water was _cold_ , and he wasn't twenty-two anymore...

Harry became suddenly serious. "What's that?"

The pair were jerked across the Lake. "We've been discovered by the Squid. _Bloody hell."_

Harry grabbed Snape's shoulder. "I think it likes you. You've got black on you."


	3. A Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin Creevey captures Professor Snape's smiles.

The Professor leaned forward in his seat as Malfoy zoomed past. Snape liked Quidditch, and what’s more, liked to watch Draco Malfoy play.

Potions class, a Gryffindor healing salve gone pear-shaped. Snape poured it over the girl’s head and watched her ears grow, and her hair turn bright blue. Such satisfaction.

Striding through the halls, the night before the First Task, Snape saw none of the students clustered to discuss the possible Tasks. He had his own vision of things to come, if the curl of his lip was any sign.

Colin tucked the photographs away. _That’s all over now._


	4. The Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How _do_ you get your Animagus form, anyway?

_"One_ theory is that Animagus forms are facets of the personality, expressed as animals. But there's another... not as popular, but it might explain this."

Snape returned to human form, sneering. "Do enlighten me, Mister Weasley."

George flicked the sheet at Severus. "Don't be like that, I'm not _telling_ anyone."

Severus refrained from snarling, _Better not, if you know what's good for you_ , and instead raised his eyebrow.

George loved that eyebrow. "Right, this other theory is that a form can be a missing bit of a personality." He grinned. "Honestly, does anything about you resemble a Puffskein, normally?"


	5. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape knows he deserves this.

_Please_ , thinks Severus Snape. _Please, let him-_

He never asks for things. He knows better than to hope for salvation, or joy, or anything really. He doesn't deserve it.

There's so much ground to cover, here to there, and he's never felt so slow, so incapable, so bloody lost. The green glow will come soon and he’s close, _soclose_ , and then it's done.

Done.

Done.

It's like a bell rung in the hollows of his body, his stomach, his throat, behind his eyes.

Harry deserves to win, but it's Severus who asked, so. No hope, then.

_What have I done?_


	6. Uprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark AU - takes place after Dumbledore's death.

Months of secrecy. It was difficult, but even Neville had reached a level of proficiency he'd never expected to gain in fifth year.

Here, now, Hogsmeade Station, Death Eaters along the platform and the Express reduced to a grimy string of boxcars waiting for children and adults without wands, Harry Potter ran his thumb over the charmed Galleon in his pocket. It hadn't stopped signaling for a week and he was pretty sure that meant Hermione was dead.

They'd worked on Voiceless magic this year, and Harry didn't need a wand. Nor did Luna. Harry stood.

"Defence Association, form up!"


	7. Vegas Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to America proves really pretty weird.

Severus surveyed the conventioneers disdainfully. "Likenesses of humanised animals?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "We don't have to _participate_ , and –"

Severus shoved a blue anthropomorphised fox in a sequined pink bikini away from himself, and snapped, "Neither of us _yiff_ , thank you very much!"

The blue fox tottered away on huge glittery red high-heeled shoes, and Harry was sure _those_ feet couldn't belong to a woman.

"We can get another hotel." Harry frowned. "Wait, what's _yiff_?"

"Nothing."

Harry seized Severus' sleeve. "Tell me."

Scowling, Severus whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry blushed, then grinned. "So, just like us, but not Animagi."


	8. Severus Snape and the Broomstick of Misdemeaor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HP random title generator gave me the title; I ran with it.

On first entering his office, Severus noticed that things seemed subtly off, but was unable to put his finger on exactly why.

When he turned and spotted Potter just above the door, he understood. _Ah, yes, the wards weren't shimmering._

"Good evening, Potter. I see you couldn't help letting yourself in. Again."

Harry smiled limply. "I like this one. Will you leave it up when school starts?"

Severus sighed and dismissed the trap spell. The miniature racing broom slid out of the younger wizard's arse and vanished.

"You've got come in your hair," Harry observed languidly, hanging over Severus' shoulder.


	9. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things fall apart.

"The party of the first part, Harry James Potter, agrees to pay to the party of the second part, Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter, twenty Galleons per month in alimony. If Ms. Weasley-Potter should remarry at any time, all payments shall cease permanently," the lawyer summarized briskly. Harry signed the scroll, and then Ginny did.

"Child visitation is as follows: Ms. Weasley-Potter shall be permitted access to Fiona Lenore Potter alternate weekends, two weeks at alternate Christmases, one calendar month every summer, and optional daytime access as agreed upon beforehand by both parties."

Harry sighed, and scrawled his name one last time.


	10. Droids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would too, and you know it.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the Creevey brothers, poised with camera and Quick Quotes Quill.

"Oi - Harry, just a few words for the _Prophet_ , come on!" Dennis warbled, and Colin snapped a couple of photographs before Harry could tell them to bog off. He _hated_ being followed in Muggle London. He couldn't even attend a film festival with a friend, lately.

Wandlessly, he cast a silent spell. "These are not the wizards you're looking for."

"Harry! You have to stop doing that. It's creepy," Hermione admonished, turning away so he wouldn't see her fail to conceal her smile.


	11. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what I get for listening to _Letting The Cables Sleep_ by Bush, when I'm in this sort of mood. Honestly, WTF? First line is a lyric from the song. Think post-war.

_I'm a stranger in this town. I'm a stranger in this town._

Harry followed Draco Malfoy as far as the barbershop, and watched him enter as if he belonged in a Muggle place. As if he allowed Muggles of any kind to touch him, for any reason, without soon after reducing them to piles of smoking bone and memory.

Malfoy donned an apron, and spoke smilingly to the men waiting along one wall. Harry saw one man seat himself in a barber chair, and Malfoy raise a shining blade. He held it at the man's neck, still smiling.

"Avada Kedavra!"


	12. The Swedish Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesame Street would do the Wizarding World a lot of good.

"... Severus? What’s going on here?"

Snape glowered at McGonagall. "There's something _wrong_ with the boy. His classmates should count themselves lucky I acted so quickly."

McGonagall sighed. "Why did you hex Mister Potter, please?"

Snape mentally reviewed the afternoon's Double Potions class. "I believe he is under the Dark Lord's control. He spoke in a language I did not understand."

McGonagall nodded slowly. "What did it sound like? Was it Parseltongue?"

Snape frowned again, at the Petrified form of Harry Potter, propped against the wall. "No. He mumbled and sang to himself, and _then_ he said, 'Bork bork bork'."


	13. Eternity in an Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by The Jaunt, by Stephen King

It'd been an hour since the portkey flared the wrong colour. The screaming filled the Order's heads with images they'd never have conjured six months earlier.

They finally found him. Harry hadn't changed on the surface, but one look and it was clear that this was _not_ the boy they'd seen facing Pettigrew and Malfoy. This was... something dark, though not Dark...

Mad green wells; deep-space black chaos of hair. "It's there, Snape! All of it! A million _years_. I saw it _all_ , I saw _everything_ ," the thing gibbered, weeping and laughing and clawing its skin into running red lines.


	14. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape has phobias.

_Break me, break me, you'd like to,_ Severus hears, humming at the back of his skull. Potter's hands clench and flex, and Severus fights the urge to dance back the step it would take for comfort.

He dresses himself against these moments, robes armor against contact. It's bad enough he can't be one thing to everyone, must be three or four, and sometimes many more than that, but if Potter's hands... well. He won't think about that.

Twenty years on, and he still can't heal the brand of clawed fingers, faced daily with the living image of his former tormentor.


	15. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape wonders what the point of it all really is.

Snape found Potter at the bottom of the Grand Staircase, at four AM. Potter appeared to have been beaten within an inch of his life. Sighing, Snape conjured a stretcher and took him to the hospital. Again.

_Every week. Who does this? Why? What does it mean?_

If Dumbledore would only agree, Snape could have answers in minutes, and stop the abuse. Snape didn't understand why he wasn't to protect the boy now, when his entire career had been about that very thing.

Not for the first time, he wondered if Albus really did want the boy's ultimate victory.


	16. Lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor Moody never writes anything down. Constant vigilance!

Alastor Moody had lists for everything. He never wrote them down, of course. One couldn't relax one's guard, even in small ways. Barty Crouch, Jr. had been proof enough of that.

     Susan Bones (fallen with her love)  
     Neville Longbottom (stronger than most)  
     Tom Riddle (so much dust, gone)  
     Parvati Patil (fallen with her love)  
     Nymphadora Tonks (Fenrir's revenge)  
     Charlie Weasley (Dementor's Kiss)  
     Harry Potter (young, too young)  
     Ronald Weasley (faithful always)  
     Severus Snape (not what he seemed)  
     George Weasley (not Fred)  
     Ginny Smith (wife of Zacharias)  
     Arthur Weasley (with his children still)

He wrote this list to prove the point.


	17. Bitterness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter knows he isn't like his friends.

Peter whines as James thrusts, the sensations too much for him. Always too much for Peter, but nobody cares.

James only does this because he’s part of the group. Moony and Padfoot are too precious to each other, in love, and Peter isn’t loved by anyone. They _mentor_ him, even in this.

Peter mewls when he comes, even though his orgasm seems rooted in his toes and the spasms of his muscles make him tremble for whole minutes after. He can’t summon their roars and cries, it isn’t in him.

James grunts, “OK, Wormtail?”

Peter says, “Yeah.”

Thinks, _nothing is_.


End file.
